The Triangle Block Me Up
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol terlibat di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Disaat dia ingin berpaling ke Baekhyun, kenapa Luhan menghalangi nya? Dan disaat Baekhyun ingin kembali ke ayah kandungnya kenapa Chanyeol mengizinkannya? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt A.1 : Segitiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **The Triangle Block Me Up** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Angst** **/** **Romance** **/** **Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menyuarakan kalimat ini, berteriak dengan suara keras nya kepada makhluk bersurai pink dengan tubuh mungil itu,

Dan ya. Pemuda mungil itu tak menurutinya,

"Baekhyun tidak mau! Ibu menyuruhku untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol kapan pun." Chanyeol memijit dahinya ringan, seperti baru mendapat migrain mendadak.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap si mungil yang seperti tenggelam di dalam seragam bekas yang tadi pagi dipinjamkan olehnya, "Bahkan saat aku punya urusan pribadi?"

Si mungil mengangguk imut, Chanyeol hampir saja jatuh pada ke imut annya.

"Ke kamar mandi?"

Remaja mungil itu menggeleng kuat di sertai pipi merahnya,

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengikuti ku, sih!"

"Kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, sih!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas,

"Anak ini benar-benar polos" pikirnya,

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi di capainya,

-oOo-

"Terimakasih makan siangnya, Chanyeol-ah.." Ucap pemuda berparas cantik dengan senyum menawannya,

Matanya berbinar seperti mata rusa, Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Silahkan dimakan, Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol berujar semangat, Luhan mengulas senyum senangnya,

"Pasti! Makananmu tidak pernah mengecewakan!" Chanyeol bisa merasakan telinganya naik beberapa milicenti. Dipuji oleh orang yang kau suka itu sangat menakjubkan.

"Luhan Hyung!" Luhan menoleh kebelakang. Semakin tersenyum mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Luhan tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat pemuda berambut merah muda itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, Bibirnya mengerucut lucu,

"Hyung tidak bisa mengambil makanan dari Chanyeol! Chanyeol belum makan siang!" Rengut Baekhyun lucu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengkekeh kecil, hatinya sebenarnya ngilu mendengarnya,

Tangannya bergerak mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyerit tidak suka.

"Kau tetap menerimanya kan, Hyung? Aku sudah membuat nya dengan susah" ucap Chanyeol, Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan bergantian,

"Ya tentu saja.. Kau itu namja ku" Ucap Luhan, Baekhyun merengut tidak suka, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh setelah Chanyeol berucap terimakasih pada Luhan,

"Chanyeol jahat! Chanyeol tidak pernah memberiku bekal siang!" Chanyeol bersedekap dada mendengarnya,

"Kau memang apa hubungannya dengan ku? Dan kenapa aku harus memberikan mu makan siang?" Baekhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mendecih kecil,

"Dan aku membenci mu" gumam Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, memberi kotak bewarna pink itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Ini.. Makanlah.." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas,

"Untuk apa aku menerima nya?"

"Chanyeol kan belum makan. Chanyeol pasti akan lapar. Maka dari itu makanlah bekal ku."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya,

Dan..

 **BYURR..**

Isi bekal itu tertumpah begitu saja ke dalam tong sampah bersamaan dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang mengerikan.

"K-kenapa Chanyeol membuangnya?" Baekhyun berujar kecut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar saat bersuara,

"Kau sudah memberikannya padaku kan? Jadi terserah ku melakukan apa saja pada bekal ini.." Chanyeol berujar kejam, dia menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya saat melihat Baekhyun menunduk,

Baekhyun tetap menunduk dan Chanyeol menjadi jengah karenanya, dengan kesal Chanyeol memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berlalu dari Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Selama ini dia memang sabar. Sangat sabar menghadapi sifat Chanyeol yang kejam tanpa alasan seperti ini,

Dan... Dia juga mulai lelah akan semuanya..

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol. 27 November 1993. Chanyeol berada di tingkat 2 SHS.

Dia sangat menyukai ketenangan. Kedewasaan dan semua yang beraroma kedamaian.

11 tahun dia menikmati semua itu,

Hingga seseorang datang mengusik kehidupannya

" _Kembalikan mainan ku!" Chanyeol kecil berteriak nyaring, berusaha merebut sebuah benda dari tangan Baekhyun,_

" _Akan ku kembalikan. Tapi Kita harus bermain bersama! ne?"_

 _Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kecil dengan kesal,_

" _Shireo!"_

Baekhyun menjadi tetangga Chanyeol itu pada saat Chanyeol berusia 11 tahun. Menempati rumah tepat di samping rumah Chanyeol. Mereka pindah dari Busan ke Seoul.

Dan tentang Ibu Chanyeol, tentu saja sangat senang saat mendapat tetangga baru. Apalagi ibu Baekhyun sangat cocok dengan Ibu Chanyeol.

Tambah lagi ibu Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun dengan wajah imut dan polos itu.

Baekhyun sangat menempel dengan Chanyeol. Saat pagi, dia akan berada di dekat tempat tidur Chanyeol lengkap dengan seragamnya, berdiri di sudut kamarnya.

Dan setelah Chanyeol membuka mata nya,

" _Ibu! Kenapa si kerdil ada di kamar ku!"_

Perkataan itu selalu keluar tiap Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sudut dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan Baekhyun selalu menjawabnya dengan tawa imutnya serta eyesmile nya,

Chanyeol sangat suka pergi ke padang rumput dekat rumahnya.

Di Seoul memang sangat sedikit tempat yang hijau dan tenang, dan Chanyeol sangat beruntung di dekat rumah nya ada suatu padang yang sangat indah, di temani dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang hidup di atasnya. Banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitar padang rumput cantik itu. Tapi jika ingin kesana, cukup membuat orang untuk berpikir dua kali,

Padang ilalang itu di pisahkan oleh sungai yang memanjang dan mengalir ke Sungai Han. Dan di dekat sungai yang beraliran deras itu, ada pohon yang sangat indah dan kuat, Chanyeol menyebutnya, "Chan's Place"

Jadi Chanyeol menggunakan objek itu untuk mengikatkan tali tebal yang digunakannya untuk bergantung dan melewati sungai deras itu,

 _Chanyeol mengikatkan ujung tali itu ke atas ranting kuat pohon itu, dan ujung satunya di pakai untuk di pegang dengan erat dan bergantung di tali itu lalu terhempas ke tanah yang ada di sebrangnya,_

 _Di padang itu Chanyeol bisa mendapat ketenangan yang sangat damai._

 _Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Setelah Baekhyun datang, Chanyeol jadi tak mendapat ketenangan apapun disana._

 _Baekhyun selalu mengikutinya, kemanapun, sampai ke padang itu._

 _Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat saat sudah menapaki tanah. Bersiap untuk memanjat dan mendapatkan rumput padang itu,_

 _Tapi,_

" _Chan-Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya yang sudah besar itu, suara nyaring itu lagi._

 _Dengan kesal dia membalikkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda mungil dengan bersurai pink itu yang terlihat ketakutan itu,_

" _Kau mengikuti ku kesini!?" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun kesal dari seberang Sungai deras itu,_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali dengan cepat._

" _Kenapa!?"_

" _A-aku tidak ada teman di rumah. Mama Park tadi pergi jadi aku mengikuti Chanyeol sampai kemari.." cicit Baekhyun yang masih bisa di tangkap Chanyeol,_

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan keras karena kesal,_

" _Ba-bagaimana cara untuk sampai kesana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol yang di seberangnya,_

" _Pikir sendiri."_

 _Chanyeol sudah ingin berbalik, hendak memanjat lagi, tapi.._

" _Baekhyun takut.. Chanyeol.."_

 _Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat ketakutan._

 _Dia menghela nafasnya,_

" _Pegang ujung tali itu, lalu ayunkan tubuh mu sekuat-kuat nya ke depan."_

 _Baekhyun mengambil ujung tali itu, Memegangnya dengan erat, tapi saat dia ingin mengayunkan dirinya ke depan, matanya menatap sungai yang deras itu,_

 _Baekhyun mendadak takut lagi dan memundurkan badannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi melihat perlakuan Baekhyun,_

" _Yeokshi. Byun Baekhyun."_

" _..Lemparkan tali itu ke arah ku." perintah Chanyeol, dengan senang hati Baekhyun melemparkannya dan langsung di terima oleh tangan Chanyeol,_

 _Chanyeol lalu mundur ke belakang sambil memegang erat tali itu,_

 _lalu.._

 _ **SYUNG...**_

 _Chanyeol langsung menapakkan dirinya di tanah dan langsung berdiri di depan Baekhyun,_

 _Dan setelahnya.._

 _ **GREPP!**_

" _HUWWEEE!"_

 _yah.. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis, Chanyeol menjadi semakin kesal, Dia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dengan kasar, menyentil kening Baekhyun karena kesal,_

" _Dasar cengeng! penakut!" Cibir Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis dengan keras,_

 _Baekhyun sambil mengisak mengusap-usap keningnya yang baru di sentil sayang oleh Chanyeol itu,_

 _Tangan Chanyeol lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang masih mengalir deras itu,_

" _Kalau kau menangis terus, kita tidak jadi kesana dan aku tak mau menemani mu." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan paksa, berusaha meredam tangisnya, tapi air matanya bahkan menjadi kembali deras._

" _Aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menangis. Bukan untuk meredam suaramu"_

 _Baekhyun masih tetap menangis,_

" _Berhenti menangis atau ku tinggalkan kau sendiri disini"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, dengan perlahan isakannya mereda, Dia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju nya,_

" _Baiklah. Kemari.."_

 _Chanyeol berujar sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya supaya Baekhyun mendekat, Baekhyun kemudian mendekat dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karena baru saja menangis itu,_

 _Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun menempel ke arahnya, memeluknya erat, sedangkan tangan yang satu nya memegang erat tali itu._

" _Peluk aku" Baekhyun menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat,_

 _Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati,_

" _Kau benar-benar penakut" ejek Chanyeol_

 _Dan kemudian Baekhyun tak merasakan kakinya bertapak lagi pada tanah,_

 _Dia mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, dan setelah 3 detik, Baekhyun kembali berpijak. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya._

Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Dan Chanyeol sudah berulang kali mengatakannya di depan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berhenti mengatakan "suka" pada Chanyeol. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

" _Tipe idaman ku adalah laki-laki manis dengan wajah menggemaskan dan sikap yang dewasa. Seperti Luhan hyung. Bukan seseorang yang penakut dan cengeng."_

" _Aku menggemaskan!"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya,_

" _Menggemaskan pantat ku, Luhan hyung lah yang menggemaskan. Ah.. Aku sangat rindu pada nya.. Kenapa harus ada hari libur sih."_

" _Aku menyukai Chanyeol.. Dan,Apa benar pantat Chanyeol itu menggemaskan? Aku ingin melihatnyaa~"_

Jika tadi kita berbicara soal Chanyeol, mari kita kupas mengenai Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, 06 Mei 1994. Berada di tingkat 1 SHS sekarang.

Dia sangat cengeng—meskipun berkurang-, polos, manis dan penakut.

Dia sangat senang dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat dia berusia 4 tahun dan Ibunya menjadi sering pulang larut dan menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari ibunya.

Tapi ayahnya berkerja di Jepang, jadi hanya 1 kali sebulan pulang ke Korea,

Baekhyun sering ditinggal sendiri saat masih kecil, sering dititipkan pada keluarga ibu nya,

Tapi itu pada saat dia masih di Busan, setelahnya saat mereka pindah di Seoul, dia menjadi sendirian di rumah,

Tapi, itu tidak berangsur lama karena dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki bermain bola di samping rumahnya. Dia kemudian menempel dengan Chanyeol.

Tak perduli walaupun dia tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tak perduli bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Luhan bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin untuk tidak merasakan kesepian.

Baekhyun sangat sering di sakiti oleh Chanyeol. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menarik, atau makan siang yang di berikannya pada Chanyeol di buang, Baekhyun sudah kebal akan semua itu.

Tapi, tetap saja air matanya tidak bisa terkontrol,

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada bidang bertekstur papan itu. Dia mengerutkan alisnya sambil membaca ulang soal yang di berikan gurunya.

Mereka sedang memasuki trigonometri dasar,

Baekhyun lalu menggambar segitiga sama sisi di kertas buram nya itu, lalu mulai memasukkan rumus dan menghitung. Dia mulai terjerumus ke dalam soal matematika.

Walaupun dia sangat manja sekaligus cengeng, tapi kemampuan otaknya tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Dia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran inti, seperti Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi. Baekhyun sangat bisa menguasai itu semua sampai-sampai dia di nobatkan menjadi siswa terbaik untuk semester 1.

"Kau harus memasukkan cos 180 derajat nya dulu lalu mulai menjabarkannya." Suara itu terdengar tapi Baekhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu.

Yah. Sebenci-benci nya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ada 1 hal yang membuat nilai plus pada Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

Yaitu keseriusan dan ketidak putusasaan Baekhyun.

Jika Baekhyun sudah bergabung dengan soal hitungan, maka tak ada yang bisa mengusiknya,

"Tidak bisa. Baekhyun sudah mencoba memasukkannya dulu, dan hasilnya tidak valid"

Chanyeol mendecih keras.

"Kau masih ingin menjawab soal-soal itu? Aku mau pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas sambil terus menari-narikan pulpennya di atas kertas,

Chanyeol berdecak keras mendengarnya,

Baekhyun memang sangat berbeda jika sudah dihadapkan dengan soal yang susah,

"Baiklah. Berkutatlah dengan segitiga sialan mu itu, aku pulang."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kesal,

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, dan matanya berbinar cerah melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan di depannya,

"Luhan hyung!"

Luhan terkaget dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, tersenyum manis melihatnya,

"Oh.. Chanyeol.. Kau mengagetkanku" ucap Luhan lucu yang di hadiahi tawa kecil dari Chanyeol. Dia menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal,

"Kau belum pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, aku agak lama pulang hari ini.."

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menyerit tidak suka,

"Kenapa hyung bertanya soal dia?" Chanyeol mencerminkan bahwa dia sedang kesal sekarang, Luhan tertawa menanggapi nya,

"Dia selalu saja menempel dengan mu, jadi kita jarang berdua seperti ini.." ucap Luhan pelan, Chanyeol mengulas senyum bahagia nya saat ini.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Adeul"

"Aedul!"

"Adeul!"

"Adeul!"

"ADEUL!"

"NAE ADEUL!"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Suara ibu Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut ruangan di rumah mereka, Chanyeol mendengus kecil mendengarnya, pertama ibu nya memanggil nya lembut dan terakhir ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap nya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! DIMANA BAEKHYUN!? KENAPA DIA TAK PULANG BERSAMA MU!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, bahkan kamar nya di lantai dua, dan ibu nya berada di bawah, suara nya terdengar sangat disini.

"Si kerdil itu tidak pulang bersama ku, bu! Dia lebih mementingkan segitiga sialan itu!"

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA! DIA ITU IMUT DAN BISA SAJA DIA DI CULIK OLEH ORANG YANG PEDOFIL!"

"Baekhyun itu sudah 15 tahun ibu!"

"TAPI WAJAHNYA SEPERTI BOCAH UMUR 5 TAHUN! CEPAT JEMPUT DIA, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri kok, bu!"

"JEMPUT DIA SEKARANG ATAU KAU TAK MENDAPAT UANG SAKU SELAMA 1 MINGGU!"

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Dasar kerdil! Taunya hanya menyusahkan orang!"

Chanyeol menggerutu di sepanjang jalan, dia menaikkan kecepatan motor nya,

Dia lalu memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, memarkirkannya di tempat parkir dan sedikit bersyukur kalau gerbang itu tidak terkunci.

"Baekhyun bodoh.. Baekhyun kerdil.. Bisanya menyusahkan orang saja" Chanyeol terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju tangga, Chanyeol tidak takut sama sekali, tapi hanya 1 yang dia takut kan.

Jika Baekhyun tak ada di sekolah. Itu yang dia takutkan.

Kaki nya melangkah ke perpustakaan, dan sesudah sampai di depan perpustakaan, dia menyerit bingung saat mendapat perpustakaan itu malah terkunci,

"Baekhyun tidak ada disini?" gumam Chanyeol bingung, tapi pandangannya mengarah ke samping pintu kayu itu, dan membola kan matanya.

"Sepatunya masih disini.." gumam Chanyeol saat menyadari sepatu Baekhyun tergeletak rapi di atas rak sepatu. Chanyeol sangat mengenali sepatu Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mulai mengetukkan tulang jarinya pada pintu,

"Hey bocah! Kau di dalam!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.. hening..

"Hey! Kerdil! Ayo buka pintu nya!"

Chanyeol kembali berujar keras sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu perpustakaan nya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Baekhyun bodoh! Buka pintu nya!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol makin panik,

Tangannya dengan tak sabaran mengambil HP Samsung nya dari saku celana nya,

Dengan cekatan dia mengetikkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun, lalu menyentuh ikon diall,

Dan...

" _She's my black pearl, She's my black pearl_ _. Jidoneun pilyo eobseo nae mami neol garikyeo. Gal giri heomnanhaedo ijjeumeseo geureohgen mothanda~"_

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan diameter matanya saat mendengar deringan yang sangat dikenal nya dari dalam ruangan,

Baekhyun di dalam!

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kau di dalam?! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik sekali, dia mengedor-ngedor pintu perpustakaan yang bewarna biru muda itu dengan keras,

"Baekhyun! Jawab! Kau di dalam!? Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Chanyeol kembali mengedor dengan sangat keras,

"Baekhyun! Katakan pada ku! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Chanyeol terlalu panik. Dia menggedor dengan keras, dalam hati dia merutuki keteledorannya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di perpustakaan tadi.

Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?

Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya,

Chanyeol menjadi ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa di dalam? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun di dalam?

"Baekhyun! Menjauh dari pintu! Aku akan mendobraknya!"

Chanyeol dengan segala kekhawatirannya langsung menubrukkan tubuh nya pada pintu kayu itu, setelah menubrukkan badannya sebanyak 3 kali, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar,

Chanyeol langsung masuk dan mengarahkan padangannya pada seluruh penjuru mata angin, dan menghela nafas saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda duduk di sudut ruangan dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil meringkuk,

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, Lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Baekhyun kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi menggigil.

Baekhyun kedinginan.

Chanyeol juga bisa melihat ada sisa air mata di sekitar mata Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lirih, memegang dada nya yang berdetak sangat tidak karuan,

Chanyeol mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan, sedikit tidak enak saat menggoyangkannya karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat pulas,

"Baekhyun.. bangun.."

Baru kali ini Chanyeol berbicara lembut pada Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sedang tertidur.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, obsidannya melebar mendapati seseorang dengan wajah tampan menatap teduh kearahnya,

Segera, dia melesakkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol

Chanyeol bisa meraskan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Berkali-kali lebih cepat bahkan.

"Chanyeol! Hiks!" Baekhyun menangis di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol yang hangat. menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, membasahkan baju bagian depan milik Chanyeol,

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar suara—kikuk—Chanyeol, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku sangat ketakutan.. hiks.." Baekhyun mengisak sambil menggenggam erat kaos bagian depan milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol jadi gugup sekarang,

Chanyeol menaikkan tangannya kikuk, mulai mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun,

"Ti-Tidak apa Aku sudah disini!"

"Makanya! Jika aku pulang, kau harus pulang juga! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Baekhyun kembali mengisak. Kali ini lebih keras, dia mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada kaos depan Chanyeol,

Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengusap-usap matanya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah,

Masih mengisak, tapi kali ini lebih halus,

"K-kau kedinginan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya,

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan jaket hitam yang di gunakannya tadi pada tubuhnya, memakaikannya pada pundak Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku jadi semakin menyukai Chanyeol."

"DIAM LAH! KALAU TIDAK KITA TIDAK AKAN PULANG!

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Ibu.. Baekhyun ingin ayah untuk pulang..."

"Ibu.. Kapan ayah pulang?"

"Ibu, Dimana ayah? Apa masih di Jepang?"

"Ibu, jawab.."

"Ibu—"

"DIAMLAH BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun sontak diam. Menatap ibu nya takut. Akhir-akhir ini ibu nya sering membentak nya hanya karena Baekhyun menanyakan ayahnya,

"K-kenapa ibu membentakku?"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu kapan ayah nya pulang. Hanya itu saja. Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu dimana ayah angkatnya berada,

"B-Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu dimana ayah.." cicit Baekhyun,

Ibu nya menatap nyalang Baekhyun,

"Ibu sudah lelah dengan seluruh sikap mu. Baekhyun. Kau sudah 15 tahun. Coba lah untuk dewasa. Jangan senang menyusahkan orang saja.. Kau sudah lihat kalau Ibu dan ayah mu itu sudah tidak akur lagi, Ayah mu sering menghilang, Kau harusnya bisa menangkap sesuatu dari itu semua. Ibu lelah, Baekkie."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Ibu nya menasehati nya,

"I-Ibu.. T-tapi.."

"BERSIKAP DEWASA LAH BYUN BAEKHYUN! IBU SUDAH LELAH BERURUSAN DENGAN MU!"

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ibunya yang pergi melewati nya,

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Aku.. menyusahkan?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin,

" _Kau menyusahkan ku saja!" "Berhenti menjadi beban untuk ku!" "IBU SUDAH LELAH BERURUSAN DENGAN MU!" "Dasar kekanak-kanakan" "Dasar tidak berguna"_

Suara-suara milik Chanyeol, ayah, ibu, sepupu dan nenek nya terngiang-ngiang di kepala nya.

Matanya kembali mengeluarkan butiran air bening, menjatuhkannya ke atas meja yang sedang di gunakannya untuk menopang tangannya,

"Aku menyusahkan. Aku tidak ada gunanya"

Baekhyun melirih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dia menatap rambut merah muda nya sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol bangun tanpa mendapat gangguan pagi ini. Sungguh hening dan... tidak seperti biasanya.

Saat dia membuka mata nya, dia tak mendapat apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak ada di sudut kamar nya, Tak ada keributan pagi ini dan cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa aneh,

"Baekhyun tidak kemari, Bu?"

Chanyeol berucap sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti nya, Matanya menatap ibunya minta penjelasan,

"Tidak.. Ibu rasa dia sakit. Dia tidak keluar dari rumahnya sampai sekarang.."

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahi nya,

"Apa karena semalam?" pikirnya,

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum memakan roti selai sebanyak 3 lembar,

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat melihat bangku Baekhyun masih saja kosong.

Baekhyun sama sekali belum menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya. Ini bahkan sudah hari ke 3 semenjak Baekhyun terkunci di perpustakaan itu,

Sempat terpikir sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niat nya. Memang apa peduli nya, tsk!

Tapi..

Apa benar dia baik-baik saja?

Chanyeol menatap bangku Baekhyun yang kosong itu, tak perduli ada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Baekhyun,

Sedikit menimang-nimang suatu keputusan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sekali,

Dia sudah yakin pada keputusannya.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan sabar,

Walaupun ada rasa gundah di hatinya, dia tetap sabar.

"Baekhyun.. Buka pintu nya.. Ini aku" ucap Chanyeol-lumayan-lembut,

Dia tetap mengetuknya dengan sabar,

"Baekhyun.. Bu-"

 **KRIET..**

"-ka"

Chanyeol otomatis terkunci bibirnya saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu nya.

Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan tangannya yang mengambang itu perlahan dia turunkan,

"Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol saat percaya bahwa yang di depannya itu adalah Baekhyun.

Sayangnya.

Ada yang berbeda.

"Kau mengecat rambut mu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, dia hendak memegang rambut Baekhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam legam. Tapi tangan Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya"

Kini Chanyeol kembali tertegun, Baekhyun berkata ketus pada nya?

"B-baiklah.." Ucap Chanyeol kikuk, dia menurunkan tangannya perlahan,

"Kau mau masuk atau di luar?"

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol bersumpah baru kali ini Baekhyun berkata dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Dan. Jujur. Chanyeol tidak nyaman akan semuanya,

"Kau mau minum apa?"

...Juga baru kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan nama nya.

Baekhyun jarang. Atau bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan "Kau" pada nya.

"Apa saja" balas Chanyeol, dan setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu,

Biasanya jika Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun lah yang merengek untuk dibuatkan minuman.

"Aku hanya mempunyai air putih.." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum meletakkan gelas bening berisi air di atas meja depan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak datang 3 hari." Ucap Chanyeol setelah meneguk air putih dingin itu hingga tersisa setengahnya,

"Ya."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kenapa tidak datang?"

"Aku hanya malas"

Chanyeol menggeleng kan kepalanya. Ini bukan Baekhyun yang dia kenal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku?"

"Iya. Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau tak banyak bicara? Dan juga kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan semua pertanyaannya,

Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"Memangnya. Apa peduli mu?"

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun dari jendela kamarnya,

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kamarnya terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan hanya dipandang dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Tsk. Apa perduli ku!"

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Aku berangkat, bu!"

Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu rumahnya setelah mendapat gumaman dari sang ibu,

Dia berjalan melewati rumah seseorang. Sedikit lama berdiam berdiri di depan rumah itu,

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu menghela nafas nya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju halte. Dia lalu mendudukkan diri nya di atas tempat duduk khusus yang disediakan disana.

Merasa kesepian.

Ya. Dia sangat merasakan hal itu,

"Aku merindukan ibu yang dulu.." Gumam Baekhyun, dia menundukkan wajahnya, menghapus cepat air mata nya yang keluar setetes itu,

Dia lalu mengadahkan wajahnya lagi, lalu menoleh ke kiri, Dan

"Kau?"

Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suara nya saat melihat siapa yang di sampingnya,

"Ya, aku."

Mata Chanyeol menatap ke depan dengan menjawab sangat singkat seperti itu, Dia melipat tangannya di dada,

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sama seperti Chanyeol, dia memejamkan matanya sebentar,

"Semoga dia tak mendengarnya"

"Kau sekolah hari ini?"

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri menggunakan mata mu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun sangat kasar kali ini. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyukainya,

"Kau tak datang lagi ke kamar ku?" Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol,

"Bukannya kau suka? Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu mu." Chanyeol kembali tertegun mendengarnya,

Ada yang salah pada nya-pikirnya

"Ya.. Aku merasa pagi ku sangat indah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu terbatuk.

Jika Chanyeol berbohong, itulah tanda nya. Dan Baekhyun jelas mengetahui hal itu. Chanyeol sedang berbohong, Baekhyun tau itu,

"Akan kupastikan hari-hari berikutmu akan terasa lebih damai dan indah lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, kemudian naik ke atas bus yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Baekhyun. Kau harus pulang bersama ku. Ibu akan marah padaku jika kau tak pulang bersama ku" ucap Chanyeol ketus, dia mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Sudah 2 hari Baekhyun bersikap dingin pada nya,

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang" ujar Baekhyun dengan mimik dingin, Chanyeol mendesah kecil lagi melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

"Baekhyun. Kau sangat berbeda. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Ibu sangat mengkhawa-"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI LAGI! AKU HANYA TAK INGIN UNTUK MENJADI BEBAN BAGI KALIAN! BERHENTI MEMAKSA KU! AKU MUAK!"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar teriakan keputusasaan itu. Dia tak bergeming sama sekali saat Baekhyun berlalu dari nya.

Perlahan, sesuatu yang tajam menukik tajam hati nya. Seperti ada yang menusuk nya ke dalam, dan mencabiknya dari tempatnya,

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol merasakan hal berbeda selama 4 hari ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengusik hidupnya, bahkan menatap Chanyeol saja tidak pernah.

Baekhyun akan berangkat sendiri lalu pulang sendiri menggunakan bus. Dan pulangnya selalu terlambat.

Chanyeol sering menemukan bahwa Baekhyun tertidur di perpustakaan setelah berusaha menyelesaikan soal tentang segitiga yang dari beberapa hari yang lalu tak pernah bisa dipecahkannya.

"Chanyeol.. Sebenarnya, Kau dan Baekhyun kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Dia sendiri juga masih bingung, apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan berpelukan sebelumnya.

Tapi sifat Baekhyun kali ini tak bisa Chanyeol toleransi lagi.

Beberapa kali dia mendapati Baekhyun tertunduk lemas ataupun tidur di ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun. Kau belum makan" Chanyeol berucap lembut. Dia tak lagi mempertahankan gengsi nya. Dia tak lagi membenci Baekhyun.

Dia hanya khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah makan."

"Jangan membohongi ku. Aku mengenalmu sangat lama, kau akan membungkuk jika kau kelaparan."

"Jangan sok tahu akan diri ku. Park Chanyeol."

"Berhenti menatap ku sepeti itu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya,

"Minggir. Aku ingin ke lapangan, sebentar lagi pelajaran Olahraga" ucap Baekhyun pelan tapi dinginnya menusuk ke tulang.

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang minggir"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"MINGGIR PARK CHANYEOL! AKU LELAH BERURUSAN DENGAN MU!"

Chanyeol kembali tertegun. Sekali lagi. Baekhyun membentaknya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahu nya ditabrak oleh Baekhyun saat melewati nya tadi,

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku sudah mau membuka hati ku. Tapi kau memaksa ku kembali untuk menutupnya..." Ucap Chanyeol, dia bisa merasakan dada nya bergemuruh sakit,

"...Kau lelah? Baiklah. Aku juga lelah mengkhawatirkan mu."

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol terus merenung di dalam pelajaran Sejarah.

Disaat Kim Songsaenim sedang mengajar tentang sejarah Korea Selatan, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan seseorang di lapangan sekolah dari jendela kaca yang transparan itu.

Seseorang itu terlihat lesu tanpa senyuman. Tidak ada lagi yang ceria, manja dan manis. Sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si mungil yang sedang membungkuk itu, dia memegang kepalanya.

Chanyeol menyeritkan alisnya,

Dan Chanyeol membola kan matanya, si mungil itu sudah terlentang di atas lapangan hijau itu, banyak yang mengerumuni tubuhnya,

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol bergumam, dia langsung lari ke luar kelas, menghiraukan teriakan Kim Songsaenim dengan volume yang kuat.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan rasa bersyukurnya saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah mulai membuka itu,

"Ka-kau tak apa, Baek? Perlu sesuatu? Makanan? Minuman? Atau ada yang sakit? Katakan pada ku Baek.." Chanyeol berujar dengan perasaan lega, menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau ingin sesuatu? Atau kau ingin minum?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol itu dan memilih untuk duduk dahulu,

Dia menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Kembali lah ke kelas mu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun itu lagi,

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kau ada pelajaran yang lebih penting dari ku, Park Chanyeol! Aku tak mau merepotkan mu!"

"KAU LEBIH PENTING, BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, mata nya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk di terjemahkan,

"Kau juga lebih merepotkan ku jika kau sakit seperti ini! Aku akan kepikiran tentang mu setiap saat!" Chanyeol berujar sambil memelankan nada suara nya,

Baekhyun menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar,

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU KEMBALI MENJADI BEBAN-"

 **CUP..**

Chanyeol langsung saja menangkap bibir Baekhyun menggunakan bibir tebalnya.

Melumatnya agak kasar, menyesapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Menyalurkan setiap rasa rindu yang ada di hati nya,

Dia menyesapnya sangat dalam, melumatnya perlahan, memberinya kembali satu kecupan sebelum menyelesaikan ciumannya,

"Kau bukan beban, Baekhyun-ah.." Lirih Chanyeol. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun,

Dia lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membenamkan wajah nya pada dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun yang kini sedang terisak di dekapan Chanyeol,

"Aku pusing mendapat tingkah mu yang aneh ini, Baekhyun.." Hela Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi. Kau bukan beban.. Kau adalah anugerah yang di hadirkan Tuhan dalam hidup ku.." Ucap Chanyeol terang-terangan, Baekhyun semakin mengisak keras,

Baekhyun perlahan meredakan tangisannya, dia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu menghapus kasar air mata nya,

"C-Chanyeol kenapa.. Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbicara setelahnya, sedikit-sedikit, nada bicaranya yang dulu sudah kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, kembali, dia menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

Rasanya sudah sangat lengkap baginya. Chanyeol merutuki kesalahannya dulu, kenapa dia selalu menghindar dari Baekhyun?

"Jangan berubah lagi, Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya lagi.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu menggertak geram melihat sebuah pemandangan yang harusnya tidak pernah terjadi,

"Harusnya dia berciuman dengan ku!" Pemuda berparas cantik dengan sepasang mata rusa itu memasang mimik geramnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol menopang dagu nya dengan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut melihat objek di depannya,

"Berhenti menatap Baekhyun seperti itu," cicit Baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu merah, dan satu cone ice cream di tangannya,

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Sudah siap untuk menceritakan semuanya?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk kikuk, dia memakan sekali lagi ice cream nya sebelum hendak menceritakannya,

"Ibu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus dewasa dan tidak merepotkan orang lain. Ibu berteriak kepadaku, hiks, Ibu marah jika Baekhyun menanyakan tentang ayah, Ibu jadi jarang pulang-"

 **CUP..**

Di saat Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan suara bergetar itu, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya pelan sebelum melepaskannya,

"Kalau itu ternyata hanya membuat mu menangis, aku seharusnya tidak akan menanyakannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang gemuk dengan kedua tangannya,

Baekhyun sedikit merona mendapatkan ciuman Chanyeol lagi.

"K-kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali mencium ku?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu nya asal, bibir nya menarik hingga menyebabkan senyuman manis nya,

"Mungkin karena bibir mu manis?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun karena bibir Baekhyun manis? Bukan karena menyukai Baekhyun?" Ucap Baekhyun lemas, mata nya sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata kalau saja tangan Chanyeol tidak mengangkat dagu nya,

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun,

"Aku menyukai mu" ucap Chanyeol lembut, 2 orang itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, Baekhyun bahkan mengalami sesak di dada nya,

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?"

Dan kali ini.. Chanyeol tak bisa menjawabnya.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun dari jendela nya. Dia yakin, Baekhyun masih menangis.

Setelah pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang Luhan tadi sore itu, dan Chanyeol hanya diam, Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata nya kembali. Lalu berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

Dan. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Melihat seseorang yang kau cintai malah menangis karena diri mu sendiri.

Cinta? Ya. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan. Dia akan meninggalkan Luhan lalu mulai yang baru bersama Baekhyun.

Dia akan mengatakannya besok. Dia akan mengajak Baekhyun berkencan.

Tapi.. Sekelibat bayangannya bersama Luhan seperti menghambatnya untuk menjauh.

Chanyeol mengambil HP nya yang berdering, sedikit terkejut melihat nama Baekhyun sebagai caller Id nya.

Dengan cepat, dia menyentuh ikon yang bewarna hijau lalu menggesernya ke kanan,

"Baekhyun.." Ucap Chanyeol,

"Umm.. Hai Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bercicit,

"Ada apa menelepon ku, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdengar berdehem sebentar,

"Ibu sepertinya tidak pulang lagi hari ini.." Chanyeol tercekat, bukan karena berita bahwa ibu Baekhyun sering tidak pulang, tapi suara Baekhyun yang bergetar itu yang membuatnya terkejut,

"Aku akan kesana.." Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol tau itu.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Baekhyun langsung mendekap Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol sudah di ambang pintu, dia melesakkan tubuhnya masuk lebih ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas pelukannya,

"Aku sangat takut, Yeol.." Baekhyun berkata di dekapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan cara mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Aku disini.. Tenang saja.." Ucap Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa nya ke kamar nya sendiri.

"Apakah Mama Park sudah tau?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju balkon, hendak menutup pintu nya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jangan ditutup, Baekkie.." Suara berat itu terdengar bagi Baekhyun sembari merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang nya,

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun sebelum mengecup pipi nya,

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau kau sangat cantik,hm?"

Baekhyun tertawa geli, dia mengusap tangan Chanyeol,

Waktu ini terasa lama sekali, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi mengunjungi seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

"Ayah kandung ku? Mungkin?"

Chanyeol menyerit bingung, Baekhyun tak pernah berkata bahwa dia mempunyai 2 ayah? ayah kandung? Jadi selama ini? Itu bukan ayah kandung nya?

"Itu terserah mu. Asal jangan jauh-jauh.."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menangkup pipi Chanyeol,

"Padahal jika kau mengatakan tidak, aku akan membatalkannya"

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekali,

"Itu hak mu. Aku tak bisa mengganggu nya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala nya, dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol lagi. Entah kenapa air mata mengalir dari mata nya,

"Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol.."

"Aku juga men..."

Chanyeol seperti tertahan di ujung lidah nya, wajah Luhan terpampang bebas di kepala nya,

Chanyeol semakin bersalah saat merasakan kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, Chanyeol dengan lembut menaikkan wajahnya, lalu mencium lembut bibir nya,

"Aku mengantuk." Baekhyun berujar manja, Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum membawa Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya,

Mereka lalu berbaring di atasnya,

Kembali, Baekhyun kembali menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya di dada Chanyeol,

"Aku sangat mencintai Yeollie.."

Bibir Chanyeol kembali kelu untuk menjawab, dia mengusap air matanya yang entah kenapa keluar.

"Besok. Temui aku di Chan's Place.." Ucap Chanyeol, dia mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun,

"Tapi, jangan menyebrang sungai itu dulu. Tunggu aku. Kau tidak pernah pandai dalam menyebrang menggunakan tali itu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum terlelap

.

 **-oOo-**

.

 _"Yeoboseo, Chanyeol-ah!"_

 _"Luhannie hyung?"_

 _"Bisa kah kau menjemput aku?"_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Kau tak bisa? Kau bersama Baekhyun lagi sekarang?"_

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, dia melirik wajah Baekhyun yang damai dan masih terlelap disisinya,

 _"Baiklah."_

.

- **oOo-**

.

Baekhyun bangun tanpa merasakan hangat. Kecewa mendapati tidak ada Chanyeol di kamar nya,

"Ah.. Mungkin saja dia di Chan's Place sekarang?"

Baekhyun berkata dengan senang sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa bersama sambil melihat foto polaroid yang baru mereka ambil,

"Luhan hyung sangat aneh disini.." Ejek Chanyeol menunjukkan foto dimana Luhan sedang derp face, Luhan ikut tertawa,

"Kau lebih jelek disini" Luhan balik mengejek, dia menunjuk foto dimana Chanyeol mengembangkan hidungnya,

Chanyeol ikut tergelak, dia tertawa bersama Luhan,

Dia tak sadar bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Si mungil itu diam memandang tali yang di depannya,

Apakah dia yakin bisa menyebrangi nya?

Dia berjalan lalu mengambil tali itu,

Baekhyun berdiri memegang erat tali itu lalu berjalan mundur perlahan,

Dia mengangkat kaki nya, mengayunkan tubuhnya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CTASS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BYURR**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu di hati nya, menusuk ke dalam. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya.

Kenapa semua pikirannya tertuju oleh Baek-

"Astaga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol bergumam sedikit keras, membuat Luhan yang sedang memakan gulali menoleh ke arahnya,

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Luhan, dia menarik nafasnya keras sebelum berucap.

"Aku ingin putus."

Luhan hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya.

"Baiklah kita putus." Ucap Luhan, dia membuang gulali nya begitu saja,

Lalu berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Luhan lagi. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada Baekhyun. Anak itu, sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghancurkan hati Baekhyun.

Dia berlari cepat menuju mobil.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Banyak orang berkerumun di rumah Baekhyun dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Pemuda dengan postur tinggi tegap itu menatap kosong seseorang yang cantik sedang terbaring dengan mata yang tertutup dan pakaian yang cantik.

Wajahnya pucat. Sangat putih, mata yang biasanya bersinar kini tak ada lagi yang bisa melihat binarnya.

Chanyeol memang sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi hati nya tak berhenti menangis. Sakit di hatinya mungkin tak akan pernah sembuh.

Rasanya sangat sakit.

Chanyeol juga sampai sekarang masih menyalahkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku tak pergi bersama Luhan" chanyeol terus saja bergumam dengan rasa sesak di hati nya. Mata nya sudah bengkak. Baekhyun. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kali nya.

Chanyeol kembali menitikkan air matanya. Tangannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang masih lembut,

"Aku tak pernah memberi tahu mu kan? Aku sangat menyukai rambut hitam mu" ucap Chanyeol bergetar, sekali lagi air mata nya turun, dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa secepat ini, Baekhyun-ah?" Bisik Chanyeol, mata nya terus mengeluarkan kristal bening,

"Kita baru saja menghabiskan waktu selama 1 hari. Bahkan tidak genap 1 hari." Lirih Chanyeol, dia tak tahan lagi dan mulai mengisak,

Ibu nya yang duduk di belakangnya langsung mengusap punggung anaknya,

"Aku mencintai mu, Baekhyun-ah. Bangunlah.. Aku masih ingin hidup bersama mu" ucap Chanyeol di sela isakannya, Ibu nya yang duduk di belakangnya kembali menangis mendengar suara putus asa anaknya itu, dia menghapus air mata nya cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.. Seharusnya aku tak pergi bersama Luhan" isak Chanyeol, dia mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun membuat orang-orang disana menangis terharu,

"Baekhyun. Bangun sayang.. Aku sangat mencintai mu.." Isak Chanyeol keras, dia menjerit keras membuat banyak orang melihatnya prihatin, bahkan ibu Baekhyun dan Ibu nya Chanyeol semakin menangis keras,

Luhan di sudut sana juga ikut menangis, karena kebodohannya sendiri kini orang yang disukai nya melayang nyawa nya.

Ya, Luhan menyukai Baekhyun. Bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menjadi alat baginya saja.

"Baekhyun! Bangun! Aku tak merestuimu untuk mengunjungi ayah mu! Ayo bangun, sayang.." Chanyeol berteriak putus asa,

"Baekkie.. Ayo bangun, sayang.. Aku berjanji tidak bersikap kasar lagi pada mu. Ayo sayang! Arghh!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, dia kembali mengisak keras,

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

 **17 tahun kemudian**

Laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan itu baru selesai mengajar di suatu lokal.

Dia berjalan di koridor dengan banyak mahasiswi yang menatapnya lalu menunduk hormat. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan tetap berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Sudah 17 tahun dia ditinggal oleh orang yang di cintainya, maka sudah 17 tahun juga dia jarang menunjukkan senyum nya.

Pria itu menjadi jarang senyum dan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti menyiksa diri mu, mulailah cari jodohmu." Pria berparas cantik itu menasihati kembali laki-laki dengan wajah dingin di depannya.

"Berhenti menasehati ku, Luhan. Kau tau sendiri aku tak tertarik dengan siapapun." Chanyeol berkata sakrastik. Terdengar suara tawa di sudut ruangan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan wajah datar mu melebihi wajah datarnya suami ku!" Luhan menggerutu, Pria dengan wajah pucat yang tadi tertawa itu berjalan mendekati Luhan,

"Aku tidak datar, sayang." Ucap Sehun, Luhan mendecih kecil melihatnya,

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, bukankah Ziyu dan Haowen perlu di jemput?"

Luhan menggerutu mendengarnya,

"Ayo kita tinggal tuan galau ini sendirian, Sehun-ah.. Aku lelah menasihati nya terus. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun" Setelahnya sepasang suami isteri itu berjalan keluar ruangan khusus milik Chanyeol,

Dosen muda itu melepaskan kaca mata nya diruangannya, memijat kepala nya yang terasa pening,

Pria itu melirik foto yang ada di sudut meja kaca nya, dia mengulas senyum yang jarang dia tampakkan pada foto itu.

"Ini ulang tahun ku, sayang. Sudah 17 tahun semenjak kau pergi." Ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil bingkai itu,

Pria itu mengusap ujung matanya yang sudah basah.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan soal yang kau tak mengerti itu, sayang. Dan. Hasilnya sama sekali tidak valid.. Segitiga itu hanya dibuat untuk mengecoh siapapun yang hendak mengerjakan soal itu.. Segitiga itu menjadi penghalang... Terkadang aku merasa kalau soal itu hampir sama seperti kisah kita. Hubungan ku bersama Luhan dan Kau membuatnya berbentuk seperti segitiga. Dan saat aku ingin memilihmu, bagian dari segitiga itu malah menghalangi ku hinga membuat sisi yang satu pergi entah kemana" Ucap Pria itu sambil menghapus lagi air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar lagi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan soal segitiga sialan itu. Jadi.. Aku bisa menyusul mu, kan?"

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
